


Aftermath

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oppa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: So maybe Daehyun could use a filter on his mouth, but Jongup didn’t need to make the situation worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1193548).  
> Originally posted on March 10th 2017.
> 
> Sequel to “[Tricks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9397181)”. idk if this is crack so have at it ~~Pretty much Daehyun and Youngjae’s reactions.~~ Who am I kidding, this is going to be dirty because Jongup is a little shit.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  probably ooc  
>  **

Daehyun slurps up the spaghetti Himchan had made while thinking about the events that happened before returning to the dorm. He abruptly wonders aloud, “Why did Jongup call me oppa and Youngjae daddy?”

Yongguk chokes on his food while Junhong drops his chopsticks in surprise.

Himchan looks at the younger, “Uh, Daehyun, are you sure this is the most appropriate time to ask such a question?”

Daehyun blinks, “Did I say that out loud?”

Jongup smirks, “ _Oppa,_ are you still full from Daddy’s cum?”

Everyone at the table pauses and stares at the dancer in horror. So maybe Daehyun could use a filter on his mouth, but Jongup didn’t need to make the situation worse.

Sputtering for an answer, Daehyun isn’t given the chance to properly reply as Jongup continues while leaning against Junhong, “But to answer your question, I decided to call Youngjae-hyung ‘daddy’ because he has a long dick like Yongguk-hyung and Junhongie.”

“Okay, we’re officially closing this conversation,” Himchan announces, not wanting the ruin the maknae’s pure mind.

Jongup shrugs, “Hyung, if you’re worried about Junhong’s innocence, don’t. I always tell him about my escapades, to which we exchange handjobs.” _And maybe a blowjob, but hyung doesn’t need to know that._

“No, seriously, we’re closing this convo. We’re _eating_ right now.”

Jongup chuckles, “Well, Junhong and I are done eating, and I don’t think the rest of you will be able to finish anyway, so why don’t I keep talking?”

 _“Hyung,_ those talks are reserved for _me_ ,” the youngest suddenly whines as he gently pushes his boyfriend off of him.

Yongguk abruptly coos, “Junhongie, you’re being possessive.”

“Wait, hold on a fucking second--”

“We can have an orgy in a second,” Jongup chimes.

“You two exchange _handjobs_?” Himchan gapes.

“Junhong jerked off while watching us fuck Jongup. Of course they’ve exchanged handjobs,” Yongguk rolls his eyes.

“Oh, right. Is there anything else we’re missing on the maknaes’ sex life?”

The younger of the two flushes pink while admitting, “That’s about as far as we’ve gone. We don’t want to do any penetrating oral or anal until I’m of age.”

 _Liar._ Jongup nods before continuing, “But seriously, let’s have an orgy.”

Yongguk chokes again (but this time on his own spit), and Daehyun stumbles while putting away his plate which he had finished (since nothing can ease his appetite).

Jongup glances at the older members with hooded eyes while leaning against Junhong. Voice pitched, he purrs, “Youngjae-appa and Daehyun-oppa said they’d fuck me hard enough to make sure I can’t walk home.”

Junhong sighs and pinches the older dancer’s toned arm, “Hyung, as much as I’d like to see that, you're _mine_.”

“Yes, daddy,” Jongup immediately answers, eyes wide and obedient while facing the youngest.

“Jongup- _hyung_ , let’s go cuddle.”

Shrugging, the older of the two drags them back to their room. He smirks as he leaves, “Good night, hyung.”


End file.
